1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap bar, and more particularly to a portable casing for a soap bar, which makes it easy and convenient to carry and store the soap bar, and prevents the soap bar from being broken by an external impact, thereby prolonging the life of the soap bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a soap bar, which is one of the essential goods of life, is water-soluble, so that it is easily dissolved and easily deformed, and easily loses its stiffness, when it comes into contact with water.
Therefore, in order to prolong the life of the soap bar, a user has to be careful to insulate the soap bar from water when not being used, and moreover to avoid an external impact to the soap bar,
The conventional soap bar generally has a rectangular or an oval shape, and is usually contained in a relatively large, hard casing or in a paper package. The large, hard casing causes inconvenience in carrying and storing the soap bar, and the paper package has the above mentioned problems in regard to the contact with water further to the inconvenience in carrying and storing the soap bar.
Moreover, the volume of the hard casing does not change in size, but remains in its same large and bulky size, although the soap bar is worn out and thus reduced in its size, accordingly as it is used. In this state where a relatively small soap bar is contained in a relatively large hard casing, the soap bar easily moves in the casing or the casing is easily broken by an external impact.
Further, a user has to directly touch the soap bar by the hand whenever he uses the soap bar. This may be an inconvenience to the user and may unnecessarily add to the wearing away of the soap bar. That is, the user necessarily has to hold the soap bar by the hand, even though he wants to apply the soap bar to only a certain region of his body such as his neck, so that the soap bar is worn out too excessively, thereby reducing its life.